villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Pewterschmidt-Griffin is the deuteragonist in the FOX animated TV series Family Guy. Originally she was a protagonist, but as the show became darker from Season 5 on the beginning of Season 9, despite being one of the protagonists, she does have several episodes where she has an antagonistic role, some of which are so evil fans believe Lois has crossed the Moral Event Horizon. However, from the end of Season 9 onwards, she becames a complete heroine. She is voiced by Alex Borstein. Villainous acts *In "Breaking Out Is Hard to Do", Lois became addicted to stealing. When she was about purchase a ham, but found out that she didn't have enough money, she stole the ham. And after she stole the ham, Lois developed kleptomania. Even though Brian convinced Lois to quit her addiction and return everything she stole, she attempted to escape from Joe Swanson when he found out but was caught and sentenced to three years in prison. *In "Brian Griffin's House of Payne"; when Stewie was both injured and comatose, both Chris and Meg, and eventually Peter, tried to hide the fact the he's injured by putting a hat on his head and telling everyone he's asleep. When Peter tosses an injured Stewie while Lois was backing up she accidentily runs over Stewie. When she thought that she "injured" Stewie, instead of him taking to a hospital, she tried to hide the fact the Stewie was injured by doing the exact same thing that Peter, Meg, and Chris did. *In "Jungle Love", Lois reassures a worried Chris that his first day of high school will be alright. After dropping him off, she honks the horn and yells "Freshman!", exposing her son to be victimized through hazing by students and Adam West. *Another episode is when Lois decides that Meg and her should have their own Spring Break. Even though she tries to give Meg a time of her life, Lois starts to party, and as a result, she ignores Meg, gets drunk, forgetting Meg, overshadowing Meg, and causes both Meg and Lois to get arrested by the police. When Lois and Meg were in the police car, Lois uncuffs both of them escape from the police car. *In a flashback of Meg's first trip to the fire station, Peter and Lois were actually attempting to abandon Meg by leaving her there. *Lois has mentioned to Bonnie Swanson over the phone that she has left Stewie in the oven numerous times. *In "Hannah Banana", when Chris was trying to prove the Evil Monkey existed, he set up a camera to see that happened that night. When he saw the video, Lois was caught stealing money out of Chris' wallet. *In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", Lois went on a psychopathic rampage. She wanted everything to be perfect for Christmas dinner. But when everything went wrong, Lois tried to remain calm, until, Meg told them that there was no paper towels. This caused Lois to go on a rampage throughout Quahog. While she was on a rampage, in two cutaway gags, she shoved George Bailey off a bridge and burned Frosty the Snowman alive. She even attempted to destroy the star on the town's Christmas Tree. *Since Lois hasn't had sex with Peter for a while, Lois has developed a crush, as well as a perverted nature, towards one of Meg's boyfriend, Anthony. After being scolded and driven away by Meg, Lois confronts Peter, accusing him of making her feel bad about herself which drove her over the edge. ** On another occasion where Peter starting wearing a chastity belt, Lois became frustrated and raped her husband. *Despite Lois being a bit of a pacifist, there were several episodes when she's a hypocrite. When Lois was taking taijutsu, she started to become a bit of a control freak. She forces Peter to drop "them". After a therapy session with Stewie and Peter, the doctor recommend to become a more peaceful family. So Lois forces the family to never argue, nor fight again, but as a result, the entire Griffin family fought each other and destroyed part of their house. *In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Lois becomes the Mayor of Quahog. However, despite her trying to do good as the mayor by shutting down companies that polluted the lake, she quickly becomes corrupt and embezzled $600 to buy an expensive purse. And when she wanted to buy a fur coat that cost $4,300 she nearly made a deal with Bob Grossbeard that if he paid for the fur coat Lois would allow him to reopen his company and continue polluting the lake. Lois realizes the error of her ways and closes the pipe of the drain and resigns her position as mayor. *In "And I'm Joyce Kinney"; it is revealed that, as a teenager, Lois pulled a truly cruel joke on a then overweight and unpopular Joyce Kinney (then Joyce Chevapravatdumrong) in high school. Tricking her into thinking she had become, Lois blindfolded her, walked her into the middle of the gym, pulled down her pants and put a hot dog in her mouth. This was done in front of the entire school and everyone laughed at Joyce. Lois probably only did this to simply be nasty and had an evil expression while she was laughing at Joyce. *Lois has cheated on Peter over the course of the show, most notably with Bill Clinton who Peter had made friends with, a friendship which nearly destroys Peter and Lois's marriage seduces Lois into having sex with him, only to be caught by Peter. It is possible that neither Meg, Chris, nor Stewie are Peter's children as revealed in one episode when Peter and Brian bring up Stan Thompson a man who may be Meg's real father. In another, it may be hinted that Peter may not be Stewie's real father as a man on the church screen appears in Lois's porn film appears to resemble Stewie. *Lois was also prone to laugh inappropriately at people during serious moments or at other people's misery. **When Stewie showed Lois and Peter a drawing he made they made some nice compliments towards it, but after he left the room he overheard them laughing and making some insulting comments towards his drawing. Redemption In the episode Brothers & Sisters, she will realize it was wrong to dismiss his sister Carol by Adam West, so to remedy his mistake and will bring them back together in the end they will get married. From here on, you see a Lois sweeter, more mature and more thoughtful than before. Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Boxers Category:Hypocrites Category:Fan Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Perverts Category:Singing Villains Category:Cheater Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Addicts Category:Torturer Category:Maternal Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Drug Dealers Category:Cannibals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Married Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Parents Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protective Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sitcom villains Category:In love villains Category:Mature Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Liars Category:Killjoy Category:Trickster Category:Living Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Lustful Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hero's Lover Category:Aristocrats Category:Anarchist Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sister of Hero Category:Comedic Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Polluters Category:Oppressors